La Liberación de Lordaeron
by The Frost Knight
Summary: Amathor Menethil, el hijo de la Princesa Calia y legítimo Rey de Lordaeron, invade su reino por derecho para restablecer el gobierno Humano en las tierras norteñas del continente de Azeroth. Con el fin de retomar su trono, Amathor concerá aliados fuertes y leales, y se enfrentará a enemigos poderosos y viles; pero no titubeará ante ninguna batalla.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

La plaga se extendió rápidamente a través del reino de Lordaeron. Parte de la culpa fue del príncipe Arthas, quien en su furia, cerró sus ojos a la verdad y trajo la ruina del reino norteño de los hombres.

Sabía que Lordaeron no tenía una oportunidad de derrotar al Azote. Traté de convencerlo para conducir a su pueblo a través del mar, a las tierras occidentales de Kalimdor. Le advertí de la muerte de su pueblo. Yo le advertí.

Pero él no quiso escuchar.

Su esfuerzo para salvar a su reino y a su pueblo lo llevó directamente a la locura y la traición. Su cordura fue rápidamente consumida por la espada rúnica del Rey Lich, Frostmourne, que Arthas encontró que en Northrend y utilizó para destruir a Mal'Ganis y sus fuerzas. Luego se convirtió en primer y más poderoso Caballero de la Muerte del Rey Lich, y el comandante del Azote. Él profanó el Pozo del Sol con el fin de traer a Kel'Thuzad de nuevo a la vida, y llamó a la Legión Ardiente para destruir el mundo de Azeroth y todo lo que una vez fue amado por el joven príncipe.

Pero la parte de Arthas no es importante en este punto de nuestra historia. Ya sabemos que sus acciones fueron traicioneras y nefastas. Ahora me importa su hermana mayor, Calia Menethil, hija primogénita del Rey Terenas.

Ella si escapó de la desolación de Lordaeron. Ella se vio obligada, en la tristeza y las lágrimas, a abandonar su pueblo a su muerte. Sólo una pequeña parte de los ciudadanos de Lordaeron escapó del Azote y su vil tifón de muerte y descomposición que destruyó su hogar. Se fueron al sur, a los reinos seguros de Khaz Modan y Azeroth, liderados por su valiente princesa Calia Menethil y sus guardias.

Ella fue bien recibida por el rey de Stormwind, Varian Wrynn, que la trató como la princesa que era. En la ciudad de Stormwind, el rey Varian le encontró un noble de casarse, Lord Deomir. Aunque al principio eran completamente desconocidos entre sí, se hicieron amigos, y con el paso del tiempo, comenzaron a amarse. Algunos meses más tarde, quedó embarazada de su marido, que no se convertiría en padre; Deomir murió en la batalla contra la Horda Orca. Cuando Calia se oyó la noticia, su corazón se rompió profundamente, y sufrió más de lo que muchos sufrieron en este mundo.

Algunos dicen que el día en que Deomir murió fue el día en que nació el hijo de Calia. Tuvo un hijo sano y fuerte, al que llamó Amathor. A pesar de que no sabía de su sangre real en sus primeros años, él siempre se comportó como un verdadero príncipe, devoto y humilde. El joven príncipe era el pupilo del rey, y él enseñó a Amathor las artes de la guerra, la diplomacia y la economía, junto a las formas de un rey.

Años más tarde, Calia contó a Amathor su historia entera ... y su linaje. Ella sabía que su hijo iba a reunir un ejército para derrocar el reinado de muerte y miseria de los Muertos Vivientes en su reino legítimo. Sabiendo eso, Calia no quería decirle la verdad, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

Me enfrenté a Amathor yo mismo. Le dije lo que tenía que hacer para recuperar su legítimo reino ... Pero su futuro, estaba cubierto en nubes oscuras, incluso para mí.

¿Quién diría que Medivh, el poderoso y famoso Profeta, no sería capaz de predecir el futuro de un mortal?


	2. Capítulo 1 - Parte 1

Antes de empezar a leer este fic, me gustaría dejar en claro algunas cosas: en primer lugar, este fic es una secuela WC3, y para la geografía de la ficción, usé como referencia la pantalla de carga de la campaña humana de WC3(pueden google o algo), por lo que Brill quedaría al norte de Strahnbrad y, mas allá Stratholme, la ciudad capital al oeste de ahí, y así sucesivamente; nunca jugué al WoW, así que todo lo que pasa ahí, no importa cuando lean este fic, a excepción de la fortaleza de Kel'Thuzad, Naxxramas (necesitaba una fortaleza épica, ¿o no?), que en esta historia, no es una fortaleza flotante. Undercity no existe, Muradin está muerto, Sylvanas y Kel'Thuzad están en guerra civil, luchando por la soberanía de Lordaeron. Eso es todo

En nombre del Rey Lich ... ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Reuniendo el Ejército**

**_Amathor_**

Amathor salió de la tienda e inspiró el aire frío que soplaba, con sus copos de nieve cayendo lentamente en la tarde clara. Caminó por el campamento, saludando respetuosamente a sus leales soldados. Algunos eran refugiados del antiguo reino de Lordaeron, pero la mayoría de ellos eran soldados de Azeroth, que querían ayudar a Amathor en su tarea de recuperar su legítimo reino. Conocía a cada soldado, y ellos lo conocíanl; el Rey Wrynn le enseñó que un comandante debía conocer a sus soldados. Él le enseñó las artes de la guerra y el liderazgo, la estrategia y la diplomacia, le enseñó a gobernar un reino, pues sabía que un día, Amathor intentaría recuperar sus tierras legítimas.

Los Rebeldes de Lordaeron eran un ejército de cerca de mil soldados, entre ellos caballeros y arqueros. Aunque la mayor parte del ejército estaba bajo el estandarte y órdenes de Amathor, las fuerzas de élite tenían sus propios capitanes, nobles de Azeroth de las grandes casas que eran feroces y fuertes guerreros: Leonidas de los Escudos de Hierro, Kay de las Espadas de Bronce, Fademir de los Sabuesos de Fuego, y más. Personas humildes y agradables en la posada, pero cuando cerraban el puño alrededor de la empuñadura, se convertían en guerreros valientes y capacitados, entrenados en los castillos de sus padres por expertos maestros de armas. Ninguno de ellos traicionaría a Amathor, ninguno de ellos le fallaría en la batalla. La mayoría de los comandantes ya había llegado al campamento, pero sin embargo, algunos todavía no estaban allí.

Subió las escaleras de la torre de vigilancia hasta la cima, donde uno de los arqueros de Allyran vigilaba el paso de montaña. Aunque Allyran era una mujer muy joven, ella era probablemente el mejor arquero que Amathor había visto nunca. Además de su puntería precisa, tenía un cuerpo pequeño y flexible, que le permitía esconderse fácilmente y, por lo tanto, para emboscar a cualquier ogro, muerto viviente o orco que se acercara ciegamente al campamento.

-¿Has visto algo?-preguntó Amathor al guardia, quien negó con la cabeza lentamente, sin dejar de mirar el horizonte, en busca de cualquier enemigo o aliado que pudieran aparecer. Amathor asintió con firmeza y bajó de la torre.

Dio unas órdenes a un soldado, y se dirigió directamente a la tienda que hacía las veces de Cuartel General. Luego esperó a sus capitanes, que llegaron uno a uno. Kay, Leonidas, Fademir, Jaremy, Allyran, y su mejor amigo y mano derecha, Godwin.

-Mi señor-saludó Leonidas, líder de los Escudos de Hierro, cuando entró en la tienda. Habían establecido una mesa en el centro, y algunos mapas y notas estaban sobre ella. Amathor se sentó en una silla, y dio comienzo el consejo de guerra.

Amathor los miró, uno por uno, y luego respiró profundamente.

-Mis servidores, mis aliados, mis amigos. Los comandantes que faltan deberían llegar esta semana. El día después a la llegada del último, vamos a comenzar la Liberación-dijo Amathor a sus generales.

-Ya era hora. Cuantos comandantes faltan llegar al campamento?-preguntó Kay, de las Espadas de Bronce, un hombre de unos treinta años, rápido como un elfo y fuerte como un enano. Llevaba el pelo negro un poco más largo que el hombro y un bigote. Estaba vestido con sus ropas de comandante: una cota de malla y una sobrevesta gris con su blasón en el pecho: tres espadas del color del bronce cruzadas, dos en diagonal y una en vertical.

-Bueno...-respondió Godwin, cuya boca estaba rodeada por una barba negra bien recortada que mostraba las primeras canas-Faltan alrededor de tres o cuatro comandantes ... Déjame ver ... Aquí está-dijo después de buscar y encontrar una hoja de pergamino, con una lista de nombres en ella, algunos de ellos tachados-Veamos... Thadeus, de los Dragones Sangrientos, Hallyn, de los Caballeros del Viento, Jaremy ... No, estás aquí ... Halael, de los Leones de Ónice ... '

-Señores- interrumpió Marcus, el escudero de Amathor-El Capitán Fandral ya está aquí.

Mientras anunciaba al capitán, éste entró en la tienda. Un hombre guapo, alto, joven, con el rubio cabello largo y ojos verdes. Llevaba puesta su armadura, de color celeste y con un halcón debajo de un trueno en el pecho, ambos de color amarillo, y llevaba el yelmo alado bajo el brazo izquierdo. "_Un hombre muy arrogante para un veinteañero_", pensó Amathor. "_Espero que sea así de hábil con la espada_".

-Estoy aquí para servirle, mi señor. Voy a luchar hasta que recupere su reino, o hasta mi último aliento-dijo Fandral, mientras desenvainaba la espada y se arrodillaba ante Amathor-Los Halcones de Tormenta están a sus órdenes-terminó mientras dejaba la espada a los pies de Amathor.

-Tú y tus soldados son bien recibidos en mi campamento, Capitán Fandral. Permítame que le presente al Capitán Godwin, mi mano derecha, y a Kay de las Espadas de Bronce, Fademir de los Sabuesos de Fuego, Leonidas de los Escudos de Hierro, Jaremy de los Matadores de Orcos, y Allyran, capitana de los arqueros.

-Es un honor conocer finalmente a tan famosos soldados. Pensé que Thadeus estaría aquí, sin embargo.

-No ha llegado al campamento aún. Debería llegar en no más de tres días-respondió Leónidas, mientras Godwin tachaba el nombre de Fandral en su lista.

-Entonces, los Halcones de Tormenta ya están aquí-continuó Godwin-Ahora los comandantes que quedan son los tres que he nombrado antes: Thadeus, Hallyn y Halael...

-Bien. Estamos casi listos para lanzar el ataque contra los dominios de los Muertos Vivientes-dijo Amathor, mientras agarraba un mapa y lo colocaba en el centro de la mesa-Allyran, necesito que lleves una tropa de arqueros y observes Brill hasta mañana por la noche. Necesito saber cuántos Muertos Vivientes hay allí, y obtener información detallada sobre cualquier comandante o tropas de élite que pueden estar en la ciudad. Tienes dos horas para elegir a tus soldados y partir.

-Cuenta conmigo-dijo Allyran, quitándose un mechón de pelo de la cara. De inmediato salió de la tienda, con su capa susurrando en sus tobillos.

Amathor respiró hondo y se levantó. No tenía nada más que hacer en el consejo, por lo que ordenó a Marcus que ayudara a Fandral levantar su tienda. Amathor salió y observó a los recién llegados establecer sus tiendas bajo sus estandartes, que mostraban el blasón que Fandral llevaba en su pecho: el halcón debajo del trueno en el fondo del color del cielo. Escudos negros, espadas ocres, perros naranjas orcos muertosestaban bordados en más de diez estandartes.

Más de mil doscientos soldados estaban en el campamento, esperando el comienzo de la Liberación. No lo sabían, pero Amathor era el que más ansioso estaba en todo el campamento.


	3. Capítulo 1 - Parte 2

**Capítulo 1: Reuniendo el Ejército.**

_**Godwin**_

Escudriñó el oscuro paso cubierto de blanca nieve, esperando a que Allyran llegara. Desde la torre de vigilancia, Godwin dominaba los tres pasos montañosos que daban al campamento: este, sur y noroeste. Godwin había explorado el paso del noroeste, en busca de cualquier puesto Muerto Viviente. Lo único que vio esa dirección fue nieve y piedras ... hasta que alcanzó las casas ogras. Por desgracia, uno de ellos vio a su grupo, y ahora los ogros atacaban de vez en cuando. Soldados suertudos; nunca eran más de tres o cuatro ogros. Los Exploradores de Allyran eran capaces de matarlos o hacerlos huir con unas pocas andanadas de flechas antes de que llegaran al campamento. El paso del sur era del que vinieron; estrecho y largo, pero seguro, y ningún enemigo los vio entrar a las Montañas de Alterac. El paso de este conducía a Brill: una vez un pequeño pueblo habitado por campesinos humildes y agricultores, ahora un vestigio de los horrores traídos a Lordaeron por el Azote.

En la penumbra del paso oriental, sonó un cuerno. Godwin reconoció al primer segundo de la nota grave el cuerno de Allyran: los Exploradores estaban de vuelta en el campamento. Los arqueros aparecieron de repente en la oscuridad, liderados por Allyran: llevaba la capucha sobre su pelo negro, sus ojos invisibles bajo la sombra que ésta causaba. Se echó la capucha hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto sus hermosos ojos azules que tenían a decenas de hombres enamorados. Ella le sonrió, y Godwin conservó ese momento en su memoria. Apenas sonreía en aquellos tiempos. Ella sabía que la guerra estaba a punto de comenzar.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras-dijo Godwin a su amiga.

-¿Qué? ¿Empezabas a preocuparte por mí?-dijo Allyran, burlona-Puedo cuidar de mí mismo, muchachote. ¿O es que cuestionas mis habilidades de escondite y de arquería?

-Afortunadamente, has mejorado esas habilidades. Incluso a la edad de siete años, era imposible encontrarte. No quiero ni saber lo difícil que es hacerlo ahora.

-Muy duro para un descerebrado, no importa si es un Muerto Vivo... o si eres tú-respondió Allyran sonriendo a su amigo. Godwin rió.

-Es bueno ver que todavía tienes tu agudo sentido del humor. Ahora ve, debes informar a Amathor.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Exploradores, descansen-los arqueros ya estaban descalzos y acostados en sus tiendas.

Godwin estaba a punto de subir a la torre de vigilancia, pero decidió irse a descansar. Estaba muy cansado, había entrenado con los soldados y liderado una partida de exploración hacia el sur de Brill. Amathor enviaba partidas de exploración a todas partes, para asegurarse de que los Muertos Vivientes de Brill no tenían aliados cercanos. Era un hombre muy prudente, el Rey Wrynn le había enseñado bien. Amathor no quería enfrentarse a otra fuerza de muertos, ya que nunca había luchado contra ellos, y por lo tanto no sabía que tan fuertes eran. Tal vez un solo rebelde podría matar a diez de ellos, tal vez un necrófago solo pudiera aniquilar a cien soldados. Además de eso, Godwin había tenido que ayudar a Halael y los Leones de Ónice, el león negro en fondo amarillo, a establecer sus tiendas, ya que habían llegado al campamento ese día. Godwin estaba tan cansado que cuando se acostó, le tomó un par de segundos caer profundamente.

* * *

El sonido de los cuernos despertó a Godwin por la mañana temprano. Se ató los calzones, se puso la sobrevesta azul sobre la cota de malla, y salió de su tienda. Afuera, el sol de la mañana apenas iluminaba el valle, casi oculto por los picos nevados de frío. Halael, con su larga barba blanca, Leonidas, Fademir, Fandral y Amathor también estaban dejando sus tiendas y caminaban a la torre de vigilancia. Godwin fue el primero en subir.

-Mi Señor, los Dragones Sangrientos han llegado-dijo el guardia.

Godwin miró: un centenar de soldados, vestidos con armaduras de color rojo y acero, con crestas en forma de dragón; todos bajo diez estandartes negros con dragones color rojo sangre escupiendo el mayor de los ejércitos de los capitanes, y se veía feroz y majestuoso. Godwin bajó las escaleras y se puso de pie a la derecha de Amathor para recibir a Thadeus, el legandario Nacido del Fuego. El famoso capitán detuvo su caballo a pocos metros de Amathor, y desmontó.

El caballero alto caminaba erguido y orgulloso hacia Amathor. Iba protegido por brazales, hombreras y grebas dorados, una armadura de acero con detalles rojos y dorados, y llevaba guantes, botas y capa rojos. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por un casco grande, color acero y rojo, con un dragón dorado y rojo rugiendo con sus alas abiertas como cresta, y llevaba los ojos ocultos detrás de la visera enrejada. Se quitó el casco, mostrando sus ojos, negros como pozos en una noche sin luna. Tenía una cicatriz que iba desde el costado de su ojo izquierdo hasta la barbilla, y una cicatriz de quemadura debajo. Su cabello negro y rizado le llegaba al hombro, y tenía una barba bien cortada, también negra como el carbón. Dos espadas colgaban de sus costados, y tenía una daga, atada con cadenas a su brazo derecho.

-Mi Señor. Mi nombre es Thadeus, capitán de los Dragones Sangrientos, la mayor fuerza de élite en todo Azeroth. Tan sólo señale al enemigo, y lo haremos arder en nuestras llamas de acero. Ningún enemigo, vivo o muertos, resistirá ante nosotros!-declaró Thadeus con su voz grave, levantando su puño. Sólo él sabía cuántas cicatrices más tenía.

-Thadeus, Nacido del Fuego: tu nombre es bien conocido por nosotros. Te damos la bienvenida a nuestro campamento, por supuesto; estamos muy agradecidos de que hayas venido. Por desgracia, todavía hay un comandante restante. Hallyn y los Caballeros del Viento no han llegado todavía-respondió solemnemente Amathor.

-Bueno, espero que se apresure. Quiero aniquilar a esos condenados Muertos Vivientes de una vez por todas.

-Entonces tendrás que esperar. Cuando él llegue, vamos a dejarlo descansar un día. Entonces, marcharemos-anunció Amathor. Thadeus asintió con la cabeza y empezó a examinar el campamento-Godwin, ayuda a Thadeus a levantar su tienda.

-Ahora mismo, señor. Thadeus, dejame mostrarte donde puedes establecer a tus tropas.

-Por fin. Sólo quiero dormir un rato antes de esgrimir mis espadas-dijo Thadeus, curvando la parte derecha de sus labios en una media sonrisa.

Los Caballeros del Viento llegaron esa tarde, bajo estandartes de pegasos blancos sobre púrpura. Hallyn y sus tropas llegaron vestidos con armaduras pesadas, montando caballos con bardas blancas y verdes. Hallyn era uno de los mejores caballeros de todo Azeroth, si no el mejor; ningún guerrero montado podía derrotarlo cuando empuñaba la lanza y el escudo. El Rey Wrynn puso comandantes legendarios y reconocidos a disposición Amathor, y Godwin sabía que todos ellos podrían morir. Godwin mismo podía morir en la batalla. Nadie sabía lo que sus enemigos tenían para ellos; nadie sabía cuántos días de vida le quedaban.


End file.
